Currently known or proposed techniques for allowing orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) using the numerology of the current Enhanced General Packet Radio Service (EGPRS) utilize a single OFDM symbol within a time slot. Additionally, currently known or proposed techniques require spectral shaping at the edges of the transmission band and include a training symbol distribution that is not optimal for channel estimation at the edges of the transmission band.